User talk:Bird of Winter
Rules to My Talk Page fool put your claim in the claiming forum.not your profile. I'm not crazy..my reality is just different than yours. 06:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, there! Welcome to the wiki. And I suggest you better put your claim on the claiming forum, please. LittleNephilimShadows 08:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Claim Claims can be edited on their respective page at any time, unless already approved. Just wondering You were given permission to check claims right? Oh crap. I didn't realise you needed that. Do I take down my comments? Bird of Winter (talk) 02:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unless you were given permission to check claims, yes, you do. Also, kindly finish up Azalea Winter's page. Add in the pic and make the word bubble afterwards. I can't seem to add the picture to the page. I've uploaded it to the wikia, but not the page. I'm in need of some technological help. Bird of Winter (talk) 02:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help First off, your header made me smile :)) Second, is the picture uploaded already? As for the coding, well, I'm not that good at it but if you really want it coded, you could ask an admin... preferably Mika himself since he can do it in less than 10 minutes. Hahaha thanks, it's the truth. And yes, it's been uploaded under Azalea plait.jpg Bird of Winter (talk) 03:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Imperial Gold Nope. We don't allow that kind of metal here per a vote. We only allow celestial bronze and silver on the wiki. I hope that answers your question fully. :) Re:Help In using your word bubble, you don't need to add to it. You just go directly to the template name. I checked your word bubble and fixed a couple of things so it looks like this now: . I hope you don't mind. To actually use your wb, type in { {AzaleaW|Your Message } }. Just remove the spaces. PS. I also fixed your word bubble on the Nike Cabin comments section. Oh! And when you leave a message on my user talk, DO sign it so that I can respond immediately. Re:Help You don't necessarily have to rp on the cabin page, seeing as few people have characters which are children of Nike. Perhaps, if you'd wish to try, you could rp with me at my charrie's page. Re:Sig In creating sigs, I suggest you read through the Policy about signatures :) Basically, signatures (the ones like mine) need coding. Others just change the font face, color, size and text of their signatures already. Siggie coding I'll do me best. It's actually fairly easy. Remember to un-bold the letters later :) First, copy this onto the first page (which should be the one named "User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding") Just remove the space the space after the first < < span style="padding-left:10px; border:3px outset (put in color here); "> ' After that, make the link to your user page (again remove the spaces). So, paste this first: '[[User:Bird of Winter| After the line thing, that's where you add in the fancy letter and colors. Change the ?'s to whatever font/size/color you want. You have 2 options in doing it: One is: < font size="?">< font face="?">< font color="?"> The second is < font size="?" face="?" color="?"> After you paste that, you type in the text you want to link to your user page. For my siggie, it's the part that says "Take your time" After that, add in the closing font tag ''' If you used the first option, you need '''3 '''of those. If you used the 2nd option, you only need one. Then, '''do the same (the linking) for your talk page. Afterwards, type in ' '''at the very end. Then hit publish :) Now, this is only the SIGCODING. In the other page that says, sigreal (User:Bird of Winter/sigreal), just type in (without the spaces in the bracket things) '{ {User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding} } ' Then hit publish again :) Then you're done. Re: You did it while in the "Visual" tab of the editor. When using coding, always go to the tab that says "source". Check now :) I suggest using a different font face. Re:Success No problem :) I'm afraid it'll take a while before I can hep you with your badge. For now, just ask if you could copy from someone's badge coding. Claim I'll check it later :) I gtg now you see >.< Posted Wynter!!!!!OnyxHalberd (talk) 05:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RP continuation Posted back in Azalea Winter :) The model you are using for Alex is already reserved by User:ShadowGoddess please find a new model, thank you. WYNRY!!!!! Hey Wynry! I couldn't find a better picture to iris message you, so here ya go! Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 01:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ready when you are Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 02:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Glad to know who I'm up against. I posted in the thread, so your turn, I suppose. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC) re:ocean Yea that's fine :) do you want me to put it in the reserved section or do you want to take the coding now? re:k K, I'll put it on the reserved page, and a week is fine, you only really need to worry about telling someone if you think you'll end up with 0 edits for more than 3 weeks. We never mark anyone's characters as gone or delete them unless a user goes over 25 to 30 days with 0 edits and no notice about being inactive/less active Hey, posted on Nayra by the way. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 05:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) blank coding I need room on my reserved page, cuz it's getting kinda laggy, so here's the one you reserved :) Ocean waves Posy Adams divider Welcome= General Personality divider Camp Life divider |-| Basic= The Basics divider |} |} |} divider |-| History= History divider Childhood & Family Info divider |} |} divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model divider Physical Description |} divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities Abilities |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info quote General Information |} Habits & Traits |} quote Occupation & Self-Perception |} quote Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image Re: Quest Of course! Feel free to edit the page and replace his char with your own,, whicever once you want. Thanks for offereing. :) Quest Hey, The Quest for the Queen's Chariot is starting, please make your post ASAP so we can get the ball rolling :) Dankes! RP Hey bird, chat died, so i posted on nattie's page, just to let you know :) Grand Cabin Games Hey Bird, just messaging you to let you know that your character Alex has been selected to represent Aristaeus' Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. re:blank I can do a blank, but if you want fonts changed, that's up to you, I only make the blanks and change colours, changing all the fonts is a pain and takes way longer, and I really don't have time sorry. how's this http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3766862/birdy_maybe something like this? History I like it, but he's gonna have to meet aphro before the flapper era, cause that ends in 1929. By the time darcy is 19 (assuming she was born 1920) the flapper time would've ended as it would be 1939. So she'd have to be born in the early 1900s and jazz wasn't really popular then >~< So either, she's not a flapper or Manny could be a blues player, then a jazz player. Emma could be born in the 1920s though. RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 05:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Check out our char's claim tell me what you think... we only have a few more days left :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) O.O I forgot about your code thingie >.< I'm so sorry please forgive me O.O and if you don't need it anymore don't feel bad or anything http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Blank_Coding/Reserved#Reserved_for_Birdy Darcy and Emma So if the claim for Emmagets deleted, blue will make it again using your model, but when you get back she'll let you adopt it from her, if you still want her. :D RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 15:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Come back Where have you been? I miss you ;-; I know we haven't spoken much recently, but I want you here >.< Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 11:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Andrew If you're on and just not on chat please please post pweeease :D RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) That's great it gives Darcy an even better reason for leaving the hunt ^-^ Also posted-- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Posted :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Posted :3 RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Posted! Hi hope I'm not being a pain or anything but I was wondering about something, how do I get adopted by someone? I need someone to show me the ropes around here and I don't know what to do... YasminBootie 01:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC)yatzy posted ^-^ Who's that lady? That foxy lady? Wait...Nevermind it's just Astrid! 02:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So Aussie I'm wondering on something, how do I know when my char has been claimed and where do I go to find out? YasminBootie 19:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC)yatzy Picture :) Does it look okay? ~ Show my cards, gave you my heart. ~ ♥Wondereh♥ 11:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) hey aussie, so i was at the grave yard and found a nice pphoto that I liked, but i could`nt delete it. how do I delete the photo from the photo graveyard? YasminBootie 17:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yatzy Emmaline >.< OKay so, the user/char forum seems to be confusing me regarding your char, Emmaline. Is she a Huntress or did she return to her cabin? re:blanks I'd ask Ruby, hyu or wonder, I'm a bit back logged with tasks sorry :/ coding Hey, Bach asked me to make a blank coding per your request, so voila. I tried to get the colours as close as possible but if you'd like me to modify anything just let me know. :) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Blank_Coding/Reserved/Birdypie#Misc_2 Le rp posted X) I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 06:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) re:coding Yeah, I'll try to make the orange darker or something. Will do it sometime today. posted! X3 I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 15:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hallo I saw you left s message on Bach's wall about your sig i could do it if you want :3 "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 10:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) re:sig Ummm did someone else fix it? Cuz when I look at it I see a background and the gif is moving... Quest Post on quest please. :) MOM im really really sorry! i can't post for you on your quest im semi active too......... TT*TT IM SO SORRY MOM Animal Nymph Hey Birdie, I was just checking to see if you still are planning on making a stag animal nymph, or if you already have. Please get back to me when you can. kik Well, I had to get off, sorry. If you do end up getting KiK, add me at OnyxVolcano or something like that. Bai, I hope we don't have to go so long without being able to speak again. re:newbs Yea if they haven't edited in over 2 weeks and didn't give notice that they will be less active, I'd drop them and find another. re:newb issues Well it's up to you, but if you remove her as your newb despite the fact she/he/it/they whatever >.< are still editing and levelling up, you forfeit all rights to any prizes you would have gotten from them levelling up re: yea re:char spots Yea you can move spots between camp and bc any time you want Hello }} quest Hiya, I was wondering if you plan to still post on this quest. Um... So um... hi. It appears you have reserved Francisco Lachowski, meanwhile, I have had him perm dibbed for about... maybe two weeks now... Re: Don't worry, you didn't mess it up :) Thank you for taking the initiative to add in your character :) Soooo hey Ausie sorry its been so long since last time but been struggling with the claim progress. Anywho i do have a wittle question, where can u find or start a roleplay? YasminBootie 17:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC)yatzy re:models Not really, unless you get their permission to share the model, though personally I find it really tacky when users share models like that, makes them look like twins, doesn't really make any sense newb Your newb, User:Bloodjackal never made it past entry level before leaving, just wanted to let you know rp HELP ok aussie, u said contact when help is needed and help is needed! :P yeah how do I get to put up a bubble? and how do i change it? from ur useless newb Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 19:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC)yatzy Hey Bird, it's Rider. Wanted to let you know I posted on Nayra's page. Let me know if you respond. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 04:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) rp Aussie, I adopted a char so template is finnished , but i want to change it so if u could make one for me it would be nice. andd about the signature could u make one that says 'Ohana means family and family means that nobody is left behind ~Lilo' Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 13:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC)yatzy Mentor Sign Up Who do you want to teach you? Wind, or myself? Re:Nayra+Nathan posted on Nayra . :D ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Helper i loved the sig, but how o i get it? and can you chnge it to straight and from latino to british pretty please? :) Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 17:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC)yatzy templates and sig sooooo i treid to as you said, but didnt really uunderstand. Any chance you can like write it in a verry idiot proof steps?and you know when u start to roleplay how to i get to use the wb? like i said aussie, im an idiot :P Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 10:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC)yatzy models/claims Hey, I notice on a claim, you told a user point blank they can't use Emma Stone because she's too famous, but I found not vote deciding that. You can't just tell a user that without a vote, you can suggest that they may be voted as too recognisable and that there needs to be a vote, but without a past vote to link to or a current vote, you can't just decide that re:claim It's ok, I noted it on the claim, I just wanted to let you know for the future... Re:Pairing Really :o I'm paired with you '':D thats great ^-^ but I have no idea either ._. Together WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS, NO ONE SHALL STAND IN OUR WAY T^T Re:Battle >.< soorry its like early for me here I can't exactly read thoroughly xD I'll edit it :) Re:OP I've already posted and lol I didn't notice it >.< xD Post Meh Im keeping my reply, it fits in both ways >.< Sig Your sig is messing up your timestamp every time you enter it (the date, time, etc. goes on a new line, and is on preformatted coding/font, enclosed by a box). Please fix this. Mentor Wind, last nightt ransferred you and unu over to me, as he fort he same reason, he said that he needed to be able tof ocus on COW and still menotr butt hat he had to many. :Whenever you get on, post with the character that you chose, on the page, Contest:Mentor Sign Up/BIRDIE. Whooops My bad, I accidentally did a Wb >.< Re:COW Yup good game ^-^ You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues! 22:09, November 9, 2013 (UTC) re: '''pet claims' Yes you may model issue oh sweet, well not happy sweet, just xD thanks for pointing that out. I fixed the categories and pages so it at least now reflects the situation, but I think gyps is also inactive, so idk xD we've got a lot of model situations like that, to be honest I'm just tired of going around notifying people, so I just mark the pages as shared model and figure they can duke it out themselves >.< :3 Awwww danke for the badge! Here's a virtual hug for chu: (>^_^)> I'll give you mine as soon as I get to actually fixing it and making it look better :| re:coding Sure:) just take it off the list. hey post on the match real quick? Test! So we have a new test for claiming helpers/rbs/admins/crats etc etc to check their ability to claim...stuff >.<. Could you please, please, please take it *click here*? Thanks :) Cuno :) XD Talk pages it is! Posted on Avian :D re:rankie ooooo sweet thanks for fixing it :), if you didn't already, go ahead and take the issue tag off :) :) Posted~ I'm doing pretty fairly kinda well at the moment, thanks for asking? :) What about you, my Phoenix of Winter? Hey...x1000 post on ricky V.V posted :) posted :D Avian Posted Cuno :) uhm yeah i fixed my post on ricky, sorry for the creepiness >.< change your post plz... Hey hey posted :3 oui posted :3 Re:Power So sorry! That would be an error. My head was hurting yesterday when I was trying to do dept. edits so I kinda slipped off. I'm really really sorry! :( Re:User/char forum xD Don't worry. A lot of people seem to mess it up unintentionally. Don't worry about it :) Elke Posted Cunio~ :) posted :P yeah i post so f*ckin fast >.< posted >.< Beach Posted :3 kk posted on veruschka, i'll post back on CoW after school. smart move btw and me AND ricky enjoy her choice in swimwear XD posted posted posted Beach RP Posted ~ Oh and I came up with a ship name for Elke and Avian if you want to hear it :D posted and i can't come up with a RickyXVeruschka ship name if my life depended on it >.< omg Mk, so I was sorta stalking your sandbox and I saw the beautiful creature, Xavier. :P Dibbie, I guess? >~<. I mean, if he's not dibbed orrrrrrr >~< P.S. I love the Disney shorts gifs >~< "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 13:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi! POSTED :D and OMFG i love your post XD Posted On Veruschka :P Done >.< I'm sorry, I'm sorry >.< btw can i copy your page coding, i'll change everything i swear... oh the user page coding on your sandbox, but seriously sorry about the creepiness >.< Elvian Posted and that, my blossom, is Elke and Avian's ship name :3 :D I knew you'd like it. Posted~ :3 posted and kk :3 shit forgot to tell ya i posted, btw got skype? Ricky and Veruschka need a ship name V.V answered your question on her page btw re:word bubbles Sure, just make sure to try to keep the image width around 150px, I know the policy is 160, but that was a compromise, I personally keep mine around 140. post.... V.V Well.... i prefer male, cuz i don't wanna rp a girl. since i'm assuming we're sharing. but just out of curiosity, link to model? and btw do you have skype? Lol make a new one then, and since their love would have to be REALLY STRONG to get a boy and a girl how bout this? you make the girl now, then as the relationship grows the boy who I will make can come around as well. sound good? i'm assuming she'll just pop in during our current rp? cuz yeah i kinda wanna rp her creation XD Mhm she does, erotiad histories are easy though XD, but ugh now i'm thinking i wanna put this off for a bit. let the relationship grow more :T i'm so sorry! V.V you can make her, but in a few weeks okay, i'm so sorry ;~; Cool Yay :3, so post on veruschka? Sig Hey, and yeah sure, it's not like I own the coding c: Claim Ello could you check my claim? I think it's good for approval. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Edyth_Parish Junebugg666 (talk) 21:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you check my claim? I think that it might be almost ready or ready for approval Royaldoggie (talk) 22:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Was that all? I added how they met. Royaldoggie (talk) 22:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Changed again. Is there anything else that I need to do? I wanna make sure that its awesome enough :D Royaldoggie (talk) 23:09, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Was that it for edits? Royaldoggie (talk) 13:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hmm well, before I can "mentor" you or anything, I need to know if you've taken the test given for claim checkers. That's one of the very first things I need to know. Re: Well then, the best way to work your way into rb-ship is to maintain consistency. If at all possible, check as many claims as you can, as frequently as you can. The claiming area is one of the few places on the wiki where you can really see evidence of someone's work. Not only that, but with my current state of "on-the-verge-of-a-mental-breakdown-cus-of-school", the only real place I worry about is the claiming areas since most, if not all, of the members in my dept are very busy and are unable to check claims as often as we'd like to. re: interference Correct, though I don't think you have the proper idea of what direct interference is, dreams would be indirect, and occasional face to face times must be somewhat ok to a degree as Percy met his dad in the books. Direct interference means like hands on direct, like saving their life, driving them to camp, raising them themselves, etc Thank you for your feedback! My claim page is a WIP and moving the picture wasn't an incovenience, so don't worry. Simply Morgan (talk) 00:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Simply_MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 00:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I fixed the history length and my weapon! Simply Morgan (talk) 02:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Simply_MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 02:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) re:newb Depends, if your newb told someone they needed official inactive status or not, if they didn't say anything about needing it, then at 10 to 14 days no edits or so they should have stopped levelling up, and at 25 days no edits their chars get deleted. re: newbynewberkinz We keep track of unofficial inactive and levelling up on the user/char list, I'd suggest checking to see what hers says there ps I'm having you check, instead of checking myself, because Demi noticed your helpfulness lately and thinks you may have RB potential ;) so I want to see how you do with this task of taking care of an inactive newb re: o.O That is disconcerting, so that means that whomever claimed her first character (or him w/e they are >.<) never put them on the user/char list, which brings to question, who was levelling them up and how did they know when to do it. So next step is to check their user page, find out who was levelling them up by checking the edit history of the page. re:OOOOOO That's cuz she was on the user/char list but Demi marked her as gone on 30 November when the character page was archived. So yes, your newb is gone, and you'll only be able to collect the level 1 and level 3 prizes as she never hit level 5 >.< sorry should have mentioned/had you check the actual character page first as well >.< That is great! I am ready to be claimed! Simply Morgan (talk) 00:00, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Simply_MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 00:00, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Bird of Winter + friends Well hello there... I saw you were online. I think. It's a bit confusing. I'm in drama but I'm not doing drama, obviously. Hmmm... I'm not really sure who i'll do as my demigod... i'll probably write up some characters over the holidays. that'll be a good laugh. SO this is fun. Um Im not sure if other people can read this... If they can Sheep~ghost (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'll do it. I need to update the user/char forum anyway :) Thanks for telling me though. Reply: Forfeiting Despite it being a bit out of character for Vince, I'm going to forfeit you're challenge. You're definitely more active on the Wiki right now (as I just don't have a ton of time on my hands), and with the new rules coming into play the cabin needs an active Counsellor/Lt. Counsellor. So yeah, the positions all yours, but if I gain more free time I'll challenge you for it in a month! Till then good luck! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 23:30, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Much Respect *Bows back* Hopefully I'll be more active by then. Looking forward to actually getting a chance to fight for the spot! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 23:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) A quick question If my claim is approved, do I start leveling up? Or do I start leveling up now. Also can you vheck my claim one more time :D. I really wanna start rping as fast as possibly possible Thanks for all of the time that you have spent working on my claim! Royaldoggie (talk) 18:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Emmaline :3 For you, dear Birdie~ *Clings to your leg* AaronXEmmaline rp? hey hey posted on aaron, reply when ya can. Re: Re: A quick question No, I have not been adopted yet. Can you adopt me? Also, Can hellhounds drown? Royaldoggie (talk) 22:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Treaty Hahaha, I was just posting for Rlb cause she texted me that she wanted it done and was running arrands :p Re: Treaty I replied~! How are we gonna write this out? claiming Does this mean that I am ready to be claimed? Simply Morgan (talk) 02:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Simply_MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 02:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Our Future Magestic Facking Couple :3 Why hello there Birdeh of Birdehness, it is I Brocky of Brockyness. As we have been planning for a couple, I decided to look (stalk) your characters and future :3 and stumbled upon this magnificent creature named Quinton de Costa. If you would use him for said couple I shall use this sexy person I found on lookbook whose ic name is Sienna Forbes :3 get back to me when you can you magestic creature you. Re: I'll get back to you with the stuff that you thought Nike's Cabin should run but as far as Barb's spot well old rules still apply. The user gets to keep their spot whether they are inactive or not. If one wants to challenge then they work to lead a quest (if ever the current counselor has led one or more) then challenge. Users who are inactive don't lose their spots and users who want the spots so badly should cope up with the requirements then go for it. Wait Birdy, no need :) It's okay. I think they're checking the cabin count before claiming anyway. re: priests I don't know, that doesn't seem likely, I mean I would think they'd need to do something to stand out more besides just asking for such a position. Like someone with Nike maybe in the past they were really athletic and always asking for her blessing to help them with sports, and one day she made a deal with them, that if they were going to keep asking for blessings then they needed to do something for her in return, so they chose to serve her as her priest/priestess Re:Le King and Queen of Fabulousness :3 omg, yes Quinton is perfect for Sienna. Just to give ayou a bit more info on Sienna's personality here it is: "Sienna, like most royal young women, is fashionable and a tad greedy. She knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it. Being treated as a princess (an accurate title for someone like herself) by her mother, she tends to get very angered when things don't go her way. As many people looked up to her that lived in her mother's kingdom, she never got to show her true colours. She had to hide her fun loving, bubbly nature, and trade it in for a much more serious kind. She was taught to be strong no matter what. She never got the chance to be a normal kid, something she longed for. Sienna eventually ran away, such a rebellious act from a princess. When Sienna had died via a monster attack, her mother bargained for her life, Charon eventually brought her back to life under one condition, she served him as a fairy assistant. As Sienna became her father's assistant, her personality changed. Maybe it was the darkness of the underworld that changed it, but whatever it was made Sienna become cold, ruthless, and distant. After her father released her, she returned to her mother's kingdom, where she found out she was the new queen. Once again she changed, back to herself, but this time she let her true colours show." Long story short, she's bubbly, flirty, fun loving, fierce, spoiled, and she loves men :P re: >.< This is probably going to make you facepalm, but I have to ask, you said you had a hard time finding the word bubbles, but you do realise there is a Category:Word Bubble Templates on all the word bubbles right? >.< that brings to a list of all the word bubbles alphabetically sorted >.< That's what the word bubble template category is for >.< re: misery loves company don't feel bad, you are actually the third user to have this issue >.< so you are not at all alone xD but I figured if I just let you switch projects without telling you first, and you found out later anyway, you'd feel like an even bigger git >.< re: that's up to you, either way is fine, or you can do what I do, use the death nymph page project as a way to break up the monotony of the word bubble project, I like to alternate between mundane/tedious things and creative things. I'd suggest doing the death nymph page on a sandbox first though, to make sure you have all the coding/information done before others start editing it :3 posted CoW Uuuuuuh... I've actually just been kind of busy with the holidays, and forgot to mention I posted... why would I try to make a stealth move like that? Craftman (talk) 22:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Craftman re:wbs Just add the user category like with all the others re:death becomes them I hope you don't mind I made a few minor adjustments/additions, nothing major though, looks really good :) job well done. I added a spot so that it'll auto list them in the category section so it'll be easier to see if we are missing one. But I'd say now go ahead and make an official page for it :) re:death by death I would, also here's a great page not sure if it's one you were using but it's the one I use. Also that one of Hermione's, I've been asking her for weeks upon, well going on months, to state what she means by 11 year war, so I may put her page on lock down soon if she hasn't fixed it by the first of the year re:group death That my dear is up to you, at this point it is an official wiki page which automatically means it's up to anyone and everyone to help out and keep up to date, but if you'd like to keep it a special project and take it upon yourself to find others to specifically help monitor this page, that's up to you :) either way, however you wish to do it, I trust you re: *feels* Well really thank you :) it's helpful and dedicated users like you, that really learn and grow and do amazing things to help the wiki that gives me enough hope to stick around on the wiki no matter how much other users and newbs get to me :) *hugs* As far as other stuff to do, really the amount of tasks I have on my mental to do list, to do list on the demi/me talk page, on the main to do list >.< I could start editing today and not sleep or eat and still be editing come next Christmas >.< So any time you want/need projects, I have oodles, of all sorts of types >.< congrats by the way Also congrats, you're an RB *celebrates* :) Just remember one VERY important thing for me.... no matter what happens in the future, as long as you keep in touch and always try your hardest, you will NEVER disappoint me. We all make mistakes sometimes, and I don't want you to be afraid that if you make one that I'll be disappointed in you or think less of you. No one's perfect, it's just not possible, even I make mistakes >.< Sometimes people put me up on such a high pedestal that they end up afraid of me or think that if they made a mistake I'll hate them. As far as the passive mist power for Hecate, feel free to see what you come up with. I originally had debated adding it in reg powers, but realised their powers are already borderline OP that I would have to completely rework them from ground up to compensate, so I figured one or two passive related things may work but still stay true to the books. As far as the, crap *goes back to my talk page to remember what you said >.<* ooo claiming help page, yea definitely. Same as before with the death nymph, do it in the sandbox first, partly for the same reason, partly because I'm not entirely sure what namespace I want it on yet xD re:sleepy time tea yes, yes you should, sleep is good, you get to dream and visit all sorts of other worlds :) Any time you have to work on the projects will be helpful, honestly my best hopes before was to see them done by the end of January xD so if it happens sooner than that, I'll be happy